


Love Me Like You Do

by kawaiisumi, orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’s always had self-esteem problems. He’d never understood what his worth was, or how to love himself for who he was. How could he, having grown up with only himself for company? It wasn’t that Hiyori neverfelthorny. He just wasn’t comfortable enough to be that present and aware of his own body and his own feelings.Aka, things get a little hands-on.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh what a way to go about quarantine by writing an IkuHiyo smut fic! This idea was inspired by conversations I had with my dear friend Shell, who contributed her beautiful art (found at the bottom of the fic).

**Love Me Like You Do  
**Aka, things get a little hands-on.

Hiyori’s last class is cancelled when his professor catches the latest strain of the winter flu. He gets the e-mail about half past 3 but doesn’t mind one bit. He’d tried to skim that week’s reading the night before, but having moved in with Ikuya, they have… other things in mind at night. He likes the sound of that; moving in with Ikuya. Moving in with Ikuya means Hiyori falls asleep every night with Ikuya’s soft little snoring in his ears; Ikuya’s head against his chest, all cozied up under layers of blankets. It’s a dream come true. He gets to spend every night with the person he loves the most. Ikuya’s beautiful face is the first thing he sees every morning.

The train is significantly less crowded early in the afternoon. Hiyori sits, stretching his legs out as the sun flickers shadows across the train floor. He checks the calendar app on his phone, happily pleased that it’s a Wednesday. On Wednesdays, Ikuya is home early. It’s about 4 o’clock, so Ikuya should be home already. Hiyori contemplates texting Ikuya that he’s going to be home early but figures it would be nice to surprise him. He gets off the train one stop early to swing by Ikuya’s favourite café. He orders a cappuccino to go for himself, and a pistachio coffee cake for Ikuya. He smiles, dropping a couple coins in the café tip jar, and walks the rest of the way home like he’s floating on air.

When he gets home, Hiyori kicks off his shoes, dropping his bag off in the foyer. “Ikuya?” He says to an empty apartment. No one replies, and Hiyori sticks his head a bit past the foyer, sweeping the open living space of their apartment. The TV is off, and the couch is empty.

 _That’s weird_ , Hiyori thinks. He opens the shoe closet, noticing Ikuya’s beat up sneakers jammed between Ikuya’s backpack and an umbrella. Ikuya _must_ be there… somewhere. Hiyori calls Ikuya’s name again, but again receives no answer. _Maybe he’s napping?_

Hiyori crosses the living room to get into the kitchen. He’s putting the cake in the fridge when he hears a noise.

“N-ngh....”

Hiyori pauses, looking side to side, before he hears the noise again. It’s definitely Ikuya’s voice.... and it’s coming from their shared bedroom. Hiyori closes the fridge door slowly, sneaking into the hallway toward their bedroom. He pads along the floor in his socks, back pressed against the wall, as he peeks in through the slightly ajar door.

Hiyori’s face flushes so fast, the blood rushing to his head makes him dizzy. Ikuya is lying on their bed, pants pulled down around his thighs. He’s balancing his laptop on his chest, his headphones connected in the headphone jack and snaking up his bare chest to his ears. Hiyori’s mouth waters, and he tries to swallow. But he can’t. Ikuya’s lips part, trembling as another whimper escapes his mouth. Hiyori’s eyes flutter to Ikuya’s hips. Ikuya’s breath catches, as his hand wraps around his cock, pink and hard, his hands stroking up and down tantalizingly as Ikuya’s eyes soak in the screen in front of him.

Hiyori feels like he should say something, but his voice falls dead in his throat. He’s seen Ikuya naked many times before, but never when Ikuya thinks he’s alone. Ikuya squirms, fluttering his thumb over the head of his cock, his hips bucking into the squeeze of his hands. His toes curl, twitching as Ikuya’s muscles tense and relax sporadically. Hiyori is sure whatever Ikuya is watching is coming to an end, as Ikuya starts to pump himself faster and faster until his legs spasm and kick in that way Hiyori knows all too well. Ikuya comes with a soft moan, his free hand gripping tightly to their duvet. Hiyori watches as Ikuya pumps himself through his orgasm, only stopping once his cock starts to go soft in his hands. Ikuya sighs contently, his head falling back into the pillows, as he tries to collect his bearings. He pushes his laptop off to the side, running his clean hand through his hair before hoisting himself up to wipe himself off.

Ikuya’s eyes wander to the door, and Hiyori jumps, accidentally jamming his elbow into the doorframe. “Ow!” Hiyori yelps, rubbing his elbow furiously.

“Hiyo?” Ikuya says. He swings his legs over the side of their bed, pulling up his pants and making for the door. “What are you doing?”

“I… um…” Hiyori flounders, feeling like he’s been caught stealing the last cookie from the cookie jar. “M-my last class got cancelled,” he finally finds the voice to say.

Hiyori thinks Ikuya is strangely calm when he shrugs nonchalantly. “Okay. What do you want to have for dinner?”

“Um…” Hiyori stares at the floor when Ikuya breezes by him to get into their bathroom across the hall to wash his hands. “Ikuya… w-were you…” Ikuya turns off the faucet and shakes out his hands. He raises an eyebrow at Hiyori, who bites his lip before finally spitting out. “Do I… Do I not satisfy you?”

There’s a very long pause. Ikuya’s face scrunches up as he ponders, saying, “What? Where did that come from?”

Hiyori feels like melting into the floor. “I saw… I saw you… masturbating.”

Ikuya furrows his brow, not understanding. “Yeah, I know. Why does that-”

“Is it because I don’t do enough?” Hiyori asks, feeling his face burn with shame. His eyes find the floor, staring hard at his socks, “I-I didn’t know that you n-needed more from me. If I had known I would’ve-”

“Woah woah, slow down,” Ikuya reaches for Hiyori’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Ikuya tilts Hiyori’s chin upward so he can look him in the eye. “Hiyo, calm down. Just because I masturbate doesn’t mean you’re not satisfying me.”

A complicated mix of relief and utter humiliation mingles in Hiyori’s stomach. “It doesn’t?”

“No! Of course not,” Ikuya says. He frowns, cupping Hiyori’s cheek, “It’s just… one of those things you just… do. You know?” Apparently, Hiyori does _not_ know. Ikuya can tell that much when he looks at Hiyori’s face. Ikuya pulls away slowly, “…don’t you masturbate?”

“Of course, I do!” Hiyori splutters, trying to hide his face in his hands. “Not just _because_ …”

“Why else would you masturbate?” Ikuya asks. Hiyori peeks through his fingers. Ikuya eyes are perked and bright, the way they are when he’s genuinely interested or curious.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Hiyori tries to leave, but Ikuya holds onto his arm. He knows better than anyone: once Ikuya’s interest is peaked, he’s not going to let it go.

“Hiyo… How often do you masturbate?”

Hiyori squeaks. Realistically, it’s not a matter of how often. Hiyori knows. It’s practically _never_. He’s always had self-esteem problems. He’d never understood what his worth was, or how to love himself for who he was. How could he, having grown up with only himself for company? It wasn’t that Hiyori never _felt_ horny. He just wasn’t comfortable enough to be that present and aware of his own body and his own feelings.

How to phrase that into words, he had no idea.

When Hiyori doesn’t answer, Ikuya lets the question go. But instead he asks an even more mortifying one. “Can I watch you?”

“W-watch me?” Hiyori stammers, flushing profusely.

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” Ikuya’s voice is surprisingly soft and low. “I want to see what makes you feel good.”

\-----

“Ikuya… This is embarrassing…” Hiyori murmurs but does nothing to stop it. He sits on their bed, back cushioned by the hoard of pillows Ikuya keeps at the head of their bed. Ikuya is sitting at his feet, unzipping Hiyori’s pants and pulling the waistband to his thighs.

“It’s okay,” Ikuya says, kissing Hiyori’s exposed flesh, nipping gently at his inner thigh. He breathes heavily, practicing a heavy amount of restraint, pulling away from Hiyori’s skin. His hands bunch their sheets in pretty little rosette twists, as he looks at Hiyori with those glowing starry eyes. “Just pretend I’m not here.”

“But you _are_ here,” Hiyori bemoans. Ikuya’s hands slide up his legs, tugging his pants fully off until they’re forgotten on the floor. Ikuya slides his head right in between Hiyori’s legs, like he’s meant to be there. Hot breath against cold skin, it tingles through Hiyori’s body in chilling pins and needles.

“Then what would you want me to do, since I’m here?” Ikuya whispers huskily, nose nuzzling into Hiyori’s groin through his underwear. “Would I touch you here?” His tongue languidly licks the fabric hugging Hiyori’s cock, as Hiyori squirms. He feels dizzy as the blood rushes straight from his head into his lap. Ikuya hums handsomely, as Hiyori’s cock strains against his boxers. He peels the fabric from Hiyori’s legs, his lips parted in that lustful way that makes Hiyori feel like he’s going to explode. “Would I touch you like this?” Ikuya takes his hand before Hiyori realizes what’s happening.

“Ikuya what are you-” Hiyori shudders, choking back a moan when Ikuya curls Hiyori’s fingers around his own aching cock, slowly encouraging Hiyori’s wrist up and down. Ikuya squeezes Hiyori’s hand tighter, and Hiyori gasps, with a curl of his toes, “Ah… I-Ikuya…”

“Do you touch yourself like this and think of me?” Ikuya murmurs, brows furrowed in enamored concentration. Hiyori nods his head through a shuddering whimper. Ikuya runs the pad of his thumb over the head of Hiyori’s cock, and Hiyori’s voice shatters into a mosaic of beautiful sounds that has Ikuya absolutely groaning. Ikuya gets up on his knees, letting go of Hiyori’s hand, but Hiyori barely notices.

Ikuya’s unbuttons his own pants, throwing them onto the floor as he begins tossing all the extra pillows so he can slide his body behind Hiyori’s. Ikuya’s legs curl around Hiyori’s body, his hands all over Hiyori’s chest. Hiyori frantically strokes faster, his cock fat and twitching. A bead of pre-come begins to leak from the tip, smothered under Hiyori’s thumb. He rubs the head of his dick, imagining his hands are Ikuya’s lips instead. “What do you need Hiyo?” Ikuya breathes, nipping at his neck.

“I-Ikuya… ahh… touch me more… need you…” Hiyori moans.

Ikuya grunts, his fingertips brushing against Hiyori’s nipples, flicking them until they become swollen and tender under his hands. “You’re doing so good,” Ikuya whispers into the shell of his ear. He rolls Hiyori’s nipples between his thumb and index finger, and Hiyori preens. His head tilts back to rest on Ikuya’s shoulder, Ikuya sucking beautiful bruises into the delicate skin of his neck. Ikuya’s cock presses hard into his back, his hips rocking with each of Hiyori’s strokes.

“Mmm… p-please…” Hiyori groans, toes curling, mind swirling, eyes cloudy and every nerve on fire as Ikuya’s lips and hands decorate his body in electrifying touch. “I…”

“You gonna come?” Ikuya rasps in his ear. Hiyori nods blindly, eyes squeezed tight as Ikuya tweaks his nipples one last time, and Hiyori’s back arches, head crashing into Ikuya’s waiting body. He comes hard; hands sticky and warm, but he just keeps stroking until it almost hurts. Hiyori shivers, letting his hands fall to the sides, his body limp and vision hazy. “You did so good,” he can hear Ikuya whispering in his ear. Ikuya’s cock is hot and hard, sliding against Hiyori’s back as Ikuya ruts his hips into Hiyori’s body.

“You… what about you?” Hiyori breathes in a daze.

Ikuya groans, shifting their weight so he can climb on top of Hiyori. Ikuya’s eyes are clouded with lust, looking at Hiyori like he is the one and only thing in the world. “You’re so beautiful,” Ikuya murmurs, pressing his forehead to Hiyori’s. Ikuya locks their lips together in a messy clash of lips, teeth, and tongue, moaning into Hiyori’s mouth as he touches himself. Hiyori wraps his arms clumsily around Ikuya’s shoulders. His nails dig into Ikuya’s skin hard as Ikuya loses it, painting ribbons of semen on Hiyori’s stomach as he thrusts into his own hand, until he’s finally, finally satiated. Ikuya rolls off onto the side, chest heaving. They lie they for a while, until Ikuya reaches for the tissues to wipe Hiyori off. “Did you like that?” Ikuya asks, throwing the tissues away.

Hiyori eventually comes down to Earth, the events playing back in his mind, until his face is bright red. “I… I did,” he admits sheepishly, searching Ikuya’s face, only to find it twinkling and bemused.

“I love you,” Ikuya says, with one last kiss on the lips. He sighs, latching onto Hiyori like a koala, nuzzling his face into the crook of Hiyori’s neck.

“I love you too,” Hiyori sighs dreamily, letting his eyes flutter close to the sound of Ikuya’s soft breathing.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave Shell or I a comment, and come say hello!
> 
> My twitter: @kawaiisumi
> 
> Shell:  
> Tumblr: https://legit-free-quotes.tumblr.com  
> Insta: @saduozahours


End file.
